ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Have I Got a Deal for You
Have I Got a Deal for You is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot After a grueling battle between Sunder and Shocksquatch in Undertown, Ben encounters a salesman known as Blarney T. Hokestar, who offers him a product called "Prof. Blarney T. Hokestar's Miracle Elixir," that will "prevent that rundown feeling when you go from beast to boy." Ben turns down the offer, but follows Blarney back to his shop, where he buys a Sumo Slammers action figure, Blarney gives the action figure to Ben for free, on the condition that Ben will act as spokesperson for his product. Ben calls Rook Blonko for information on Blarney, according to Rook, Blarney is a small time peddler and con-man that is nothing serious. On his way back home, Ben encounters Pax, a Florauna alien rights activist, who claims that Hokestar is using an endangered species known as a Screegit for his own benefit. Pax and Spidermonkey sneak into Blarney's ship. There they find a Screegit plugged into a milking machine, which leads them to discover that Blarney is using the Screegit's milk for profit. Suddenly, Blarney enters the room and accidentally fires his weapon, blasting the top half of Pax's body off, luckily he regenerates. Ben notes that the Screegit looks pretty happy, more like a pet then a hostage, according to Blarney, the cage is for his own safety and the Screegit must be milked on a regular basis like a cow. Blarney and Pax then get into a argument over the Screegit. Having enough of it, Ben decides to take the Screegit into custody until the situation between the two is resolved, resulting in a three way fight between Pax, Blarney and AmpFibian interrupted by Solid Plugg. AmpFibian is eventually able to incapacitate the trio and escapes with the the Screegit. However, during the fight, the Screegit's cage was cracked open and as soon as it's exposed to Earth's atmosphere he mutates into a huge acid spitting monster. Pax soon arrives and explains that Screegit's only react that way when they're exposed to nitrogen, such as the nitrogen in Earth's atmosphere. While Ben and Pax argue, the Screegit gets away. Ben dials and transforms into Swampfire and fails to stop the Screegit. Ben dials Fasttrack, but accidentally transforms into Wildmutt and, with Pax riding him, gives chase to the Screegit. Likewise, Blarney and Solid Plugg also gives chase on a rented scooter. While chasing the Screegit, a bridge is destroyed, Ben attempts to transform into something big to save the nearby train but instead gets Jury Rigg, Grey Matter, and Nanomech before getting Bloxx. Arriving on scene, Blarney devises a plan to use Bloxx to contain the Screegit while he uses a vacuum like machine to suck the nitrogen away. Despite being harassed by Pax, the plan goes off without a hitch and the Screegit is finally contained in it's cage again. Rook and a squad of Plumbers takes Pax, Solid Plugg, and the Screegit into custody with Ben warning Blarney that if he catches him anywhere near the Screegit again, he'll hand-cuff him to Pax for a year. Major Events *AmpFibian, Swampfire, Wildmutt, Jury Rigg, Grey Matter and Nanomech make their Omniverse debuts. *Sunder makes his Omniverse debut. *Pax, Hokestar, the Screegit, and Rad Dudesman make their first appearances. *Solid Plugg makes his first non-cameo appearance. *Pax and Solid Plugg are arrested. Debuts *Pax *Blarney T. Hokestar *Screegit *Rad Dudesman (cameo) Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *AmpFibian (Omniverse debut) *Swampfire (Omniverse debut) *Wildmutt (Omniverse debut) *Jury Rigg (Omniverse debut) *Grey Matter (Omniverse debut) *Nanomech (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Pax (first appearance) *Jerry (cameo) *Bryk (cameo) *Morty (cameo) *Rad Dudesman (first appearance; cameo) *She-Worst (cameo) *Pink-Worst (first appearance; cameo) *Blue-Worst (first appearance; cameo) *Green-Worst (first appearance; cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) Villains *Sunder (first re-appearance) *Blarney T. Hokestar (first appearance) *Solid Plugg (first non-cameo appearance) Neutral *Screegit (first appearance) Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (off-screen transformation) *Spidermonkey *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, intended alien was Fasttrack) *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Grey Matter (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Nanomech (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Bloxx Quotes Errors *When Bloxx rubs himself there is no blue on his belly. *When Rook shot Pax at the end, there were two of him, and the Rook without the Proto-Tool is visibly missing his arms. *In the credits, it is shown that Swampfire is voiced by David Kaye instead of Dee Bradley Baker. *When Ben is about to slam the Omnitrix for Spidermonkey, the Omnitrix was sideways. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick, the charges on Pax were breaking and entering, Screegit theft, interfering with official Plumber business and loitering.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/381832000081773748 *Swampfire didn't speak during his Omniverse debut, similar to Chromastone during his Omniverse debut. *This episode debuts the Omnitrix's quick-change feature. *Wildmutt's and Bloxx's species are mentioned as Vulpimancer and Segmentasapien, respectively. *In the Romanian dub, Ben wanted Wildmutt instead of Fasttrack. *This episode was aired as the eighth episode of Omniverse in South East Asia. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim